Termodependência
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Dependência Completa - Nowaki/Hiroki - Ficlet •


**Junjou Romantica** não me pertence 8D

Fic levemente [?] açucarada, escrita essencialmente quando eu estava sem internet e sem muito o que fazer da vida - por aí vocês devem imaginar a qualidade da coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Termodependência <strong>

"_Dependência Completa"_

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fechara os olhos e esperara pacientemente que o sono o fizesse dormir de uma vez por todas. Virou de um lado par ao outro em busca de algum conforto, mas foi impossível permanecer por muito tempo em uma determinada posição. O frio o perturbava e incomodava e nem mesmo seu cobertor foi capaz de amenizar aquela sensação com um pouco de calor.<p>

O impulso de sair da cama e ir para o quarto dele se tornava mais e mais forte, como uma dor insistente e latejante que não o deixava em paz, a ponto de fazê-lo sentir que o único jeito que havia era ceder.

Caminhara então pelo corredor com passos incertos e sem uma desculpa que fosse realmente convincente. Ao fim, só a mesma reclamação de sempre sobre a baixa temperatura e o pedido que nunca fora pronunciado, mas sempre prontamente aceito pelo sorriso sonolento e gentil que ia dos lábios aos olhos num piscar.

O sangue já circulava mais rapidamente àquele momento, esquentando-o - e principalmente esquentando sua face. O calor só aumentava quando colava suas costas ao peito dele e sentia a respiração que brincava com alguns fios de seu cabelo, fazendo-o estremecer e fazendo Nowaki pensar que o frio devia estar realmente incomodando-o.

Ele então passara os braços ao redor da cintura do outro, sentindo-se feliz por tê-lo tão perto depois de todo o tempo que passaram separados.

Não havia então mais frio ou ansiedade, nem movimentos que visassem deixá-lo confortável, Nowaki era suficiente para acabar com tudo isso.

Hiroki suspirara, pensando que ele já devia estar dormindo. Quando ele ficara tão dependente? Quando aquela situação ficara tão frequente?

Reprimia-se mentalmente até ser surpreendido por uma ereção pressionada contra o seu quadril e um murmúrio que dizia _"Desculpe, Hiro-san"_, mas que na verdade lhe soava como um _"Não podemos fazê-lo, Hiro-san?"_.

Ele resmunga alguma coisa enquanto mexe-se, fingindo estar incomodado, sabendo que aquilo só iria afligi-los. E sabe que a situação é desesperadora quando o ouve suspirar com uma agonia que Hiroki definiria como luxuriosa, mesma agonia que ele mesmo experimentava.

Então ele se vira e segura a camisa de Nowaki com força, esconde o rosto contra o peito dele ao mesmo tempo em que sente o cheiro que ele emana. E entende que é daquele calor e daquela sensação de conforto - ou da falta deles - que nasce aquela impaciência e inquietude em quase todas as noites.

Porque queria sentir que ele ainda o amava, porque precisava ter certeza de que ele não havia ido embora de novo. Porque precisava tê-lo.

E assim as roupas foram dispensadas, pele em contato com pele; lábios, línguas e lábios em uma carícia por vezes urgente, outras vezes complacente, como uma brisa morna de verão, e então leve descontrole e completude até que tudo o que restara foram os corpos suados, as respirações buscando normalidade e nenhuma sombra de insegurança, frio ou insônia. Apenas _eu-te-amos_ sussurrados, mais parecidos com alucinações, e sonhos ilógicos. E só então Hiroki conseguia dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Anh... Pois é. Vejamos. O título da fic e todo o conteúdo, eu baseei naquele episódio em que mostra com é a vida deles morando juntos (e já nem lembro que episódio é esse, anyway) quando o Hiroki só aparece no quarto do Nowaki alegando que está com frio. E então eu saí escrevendo o que me veio na cabeça, porque eu acho que a vida deles dois com compartilhamento ocasional de cama - e entendam isso como quiserem - deve ser uma porcaria. Ah, e o título e o summary meio que se completam. Entendam como quiserem também, livre interpretação para todos. Ae!

Fic de presente para mim, que me sinto cada ano que passa mais e mais com baixas taxas de glicose, o que se reflete na minha escrita, cada vez mais açucarada. Ou talvez seja só temporário, vai saber.

Beijos e sejam felizes, pessoas õ/

Só não favoritem sem dizer pelo menos um "oi, gostei da fic", será que pode ser? (Isso se alguém gostar ._.)

* * *

><p><em>Lirit - Agosto de 2011<em>


End file.
